Eva Carpenter
Eva Carpenter is one of the members of the Rugby team at New Haven High School in Virginia. She is also a gang member of Roxanne's gang, mostly to being the muscle of the group. Chosen by one of the Metal Elemental Husks, she was bonded to one of them, turning into an Iron Elemental. Considered the Heavy Hitting Combatant, she's a very valued fighter among the Avatar Team. Characteristics *'Name': Eva Carpenter *'Alias': T-Iron *'Age': 15 (aged to 17) *'Hair': Black (Dark Blue in Elemental) *'Eyes': Brown (White in Elemental) *'Likes': Gym, working out, the Olympic games, running, extreme sports (shark fishing, glass eating, ice water skinny dipping), being an Elemental of Iron, Carly (friend) *'Dislikes': Being left out, cut from the team, cheaters, Carly's perversions *'Family': None Appearance Casual Before her change, Eva was an average-looking fifteen year old Caucasian girl. Her body was undeveloped but possessed small muscle tone, lacking any breasts but had abs and a tight butt. She had her hair cut short to a boy’s length, brown eyes with a mole underneath her left eye, and a unibrow to which she shaved it constantly. Wearing blue track suits all the time as well. After her change, her body aged to that of a seventeen year old woman. Her legs became long and powerful, butt tight and firm. Her small muscles were shown more as her arms seemed a bit beefy but remained feminine. Her hair grew to upper back length, to which she ties up in a ponytail, and her unibrow is now gone. Though the biggest change was her DD cup breasts; something of a bigger shock for her. Her attire remains the same for track suits, but now she’s put in a bit more style. She has a sleeveless dark blue and blue turtleneck spandex shirt, blue shorts that come down at her mid thighs, long white socks and blue shoes to boot. Elemental In her elemental form, Eva had grown up to 7'7ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to an amazing Double E. Her face and mouth were naturally hidden by her metallic body giving her a natural mask and her whole body became metallic dark blue. Her hair became a light black and flowing metallic liquid similar to normal hair. Her face, shoulders, forearms, backhands, chest, abs, and pelvic area, outer thighs and hip points, knees, greaves, ankles, heels, and fused toes were clean smooth metallic parts. Her biceps, hands, fingers, sides of her torso, neck, inner thighs, back of knees, lower greaves, and inner part of her feet were broken into dark blue line segments, almost looking like ring plated metal, making her look more robotic than organic. There were two bolt sections on her forearms, mostly on the outside and near her elbows, bolts on her knuckles, one big bolt on her hip thighs, two on her knees, one on each of her shoulder blades, one on the middle of her spine, and two big bolt heads where her ears should have been. Avatar Outfit Background Eva is an only child living with her uncle, with her parents disappeared (possibly they ditched her). Growing up needing to be tough, she did very little to develop any feminine habits or a body to boot. Unpopular as some, she was an easy recruit to join Roxanne's gang. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she wanted to be part of the Avatar Team was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes afterwards and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference. But when someone (Jake or Lynn) beat her in hand-to-hand combat, that's when she gets emotional. Though overtime, she does show to be more girly when asking for help. Especially from Lynn and Sofia, since she has some respect for the girls. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Iron Elemental' *'Malleable Bio-Iron Form': When transformed, she is composed of a non-toxic liquid Iron. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. Her liquid mercury form is non-Organic. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, she is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. **'Telepathic Resistance': She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her mercury form. **'Molecular Adhesion': This gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. **'Enhanced Durability': Her skin, bone and muscle transformed into liquid mercury to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. **'Magical Resistance': Due to her transient body, its harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her them other humans and extraspecies, but her resistance is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled magicians. Skills *'Physical Training' **'Weight-Lifting' **'Running Track' Equipment Relationships Eva's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Julia Chantrey Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ELementals Category:Magic Users Category:Avatar Team Category:Elementals Category:Anti-Gang